


so you give it

by soxbows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, Its just smut, M/M, Restraints, dont open this in public please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxbows/pseuds/soxbows
Summary: hello again





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello again

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, if you recognize my style - shhhhhhhh


End file.
